Ángel
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [One-Shot] Era cómo su ángel. Aquel que sin importar lo que pasará siempre iba a estar ahí para ella cuándo lo necesitase. [Regalito para Miss Bunny-Bany]


_No, todavía no._

_Regalito para Miss Bunny-Bany. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!_

* * *

**Ángel**

* * *

«Eres_ mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar»_

* * *

Se encontraba jugando en el parque con unos niños, todo era risas y era eso mismo la música de aquel lugar. Era lo que hacía que el día fuera tan ameno para todos los que pasaban por el lugar. Pero la lluvia amenazó con arruinar todo eso al momento que caía sobre la ciudad mojando todo a su paso, pero eso no pareció importarle a Rin y a los demás niños que siguieron jugando a pesar de empezar a mojarse lentamente.

—Rin, te puedes enfermar —dijo Kagome sin ánimo de reprenderla, simplemente estaba preocupada por la pequeña.

—Pero se ve tan feliz… —dijo Sango—. ¿Qué te parece si la dejamos jugar un rato, Kagome? —La interrogada pareció pensarlo, no quería quitarle ese momento de felicidad a la pequeña. Así que no dijo nada más. La dejaría disfrutar.

* * *

Rin estornudaba y estornudaba y lo volvía a hacer en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin. Kagome se reprendía mentalmente por no haber contradicho a Sango y haber dejado que Rin jugará en la lluvia sabiendo claramente que la pequeña se podía enfermar.

—Rin, lo siento tanto… —se disculpó al momento que colocaba el termómetro bajo el brazo de la aludida.

—No te preocupes Kagome —estornudó un poco—. ¡Me divertí mucho, a pesar de todo! ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco! —Y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. La mayor se sintió feliz de esas palabras, pero, todavía se sentía culpable.

El termómetro sonó y la mayor lo tomó entre sus manos para luego dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a la niña que consideraba su hermana menor. —Tienes fiebre —le dijo—. Tendré que ir a comprar médicamente, porqué ya no hay…

—¿Me vas a dejar sola, Kagome? —Esa sola posibilidad no le gustaba para nada Rin. No le gustaba estar sola y mucho menos sentirse sola.

La aludida no sabía que decir, obviamente no podía hacer eso, sería todavía más peligroso que nada. Así que negó con la cabeza y al momento se fue hacía la cocina para hacer una llamada, una llamada de verdad urgente.

* * *

Entró en la casa cómo Kagome se lo había indicado, subió las escaleras poco a poco y entró en la habitación de Rin, encontrándose enseguida con la novia de su querido medio hermano y la pequeña que descansaba en la cama con un pañuelo en la frente que trataba de hacer que la fiebre disminuyera un poco.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se encontraban de un color carmín gracias a la fiebre y también, estaba jadeando un poco.

Miró duramente a la mayor, haciéndola directamente culpable de la condición de la niña.

—No me veas así —le recriminó Kagome—. Yo solo quería que se divirtiera.

—Y terminó así.

La pelinegra calló al instante, sin decirle lo que realmente le quería decir. Solamente se limitó a mirarlo e interrogarlo—: ¿Trajiste lo qué te pedí?

Sesshōmaru le tendió la bolsa con las medicinas para que Rin se recuperará.

—Gracias —Kagome caminó hasta el umbral de la puerta—. Sesshōmaru, ¿puedes cuidar de ella un momento?

Recibió un asentimiento y finalmente ella salió en dirección a la cocina para preparar la dosis que le daría a Rin.

Sesshōmaru por su parte, se acercó hasta la cama de la pequeña y se sentó a un lado, dándose cuenta de que el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza poco a poco empezaba a entibiarse y tendría que ser cambiado por otro.

Así que lo quitó de la frente de Rin y lo mojó en un traste que Kagome había dejado a un lado en el cual había agua con hielo. Lo remojó y lo exprimió para después ponerlo en la frente de la niña que se había convertido en su protegida.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru? —Se había despertado y lo primero que vio fue a él poniéndole ese pañuelo. Le ofreció una sonrisa; se sentía feliz de que él estuviera ahí. Desde hace unos meses él había empezado a protegerla, a estar ahí para ella.

Era cómo su ángel. Rin venía al señor Sesshōmaru como su ángel de la guardia. Aquel que sin importar lo que pasará siempre iba a estar ahí para ella cuándo lo necesitase. Porque no veía a Sesshōmaru cómo un vecino, o cómo un amigo, ella lo veía como un hermano. El hermano mayor que había tenido pero que perdió en mano de aquellos ladrones al igual que a su familia.

—Gracias por venir —y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de éste al momento que se recostaba de nuevo en su cama.

Kagome llegó minutos después con el medicamento en mano y después de que Rin lo tomó, quedó perfectamente dormida.

Y mientras ella dormía, Kagome y Sesshōmaru se turnaban para velar de su sueño. Para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

* * *

_Es mi primer Sessh/Rin. ¡No me peguen! Por favor :c he ido contra lo que escribo regularmente. Me siento una traidora(? Nah. Se me pasará xD Vale la pena por Bany *-*Hablando de eso Bany, ¿te gustó el One-Shot que hice con cariño para ti? (: Espero que sí y si no es así lo borró y hago otro o.ó ¡Ah que sí! _

_¿Y los demás? ¿Qué paso? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí o no? ¿Por qué?_

_Me retiro; pero esperaré sus reviews con ansias. ¡Abrazos cariñosos para todos! _

_Breen._

* * *

_«No soy lo que escribo, soy lo que tu sientes al leerme.»_


End file.
